Maret
by ruruno
Summary: Harus kau akui; terkadang, akan lebih menyakitkan ketika dicintai tanpa mampu mengatakan, "Ya!"


**Maret**

**A Fiction by chippyu**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Kau menatap purnama yang menggantung. Sinar kuningnya pedih memaksa kelopak onyxmu mengatup. Sesekali kau mengintip di balik celah sempitnya, namun purnama terlalu kuat mengintimidasimu. Bahkan bayangnya mampu membuatmu geming.

Alhasil, membekulah kau di sana. Terbaring di sabana nan luas. Rerumputan menari-nari, menghiburmu yang kini bak raga tak berotot. Geming—meski serangga malam yang berdendang mengejek di sekitarmu paham benar, kau mampu meluluhlantakkan habitat mereka dengan satu kibasan tangan.

Tapi sekali lagi, kau masih di sana. Takluk hanya dengan sinaran keemasan purnama. Dimana mata legendarismu yang mampu melelehkan dunia? Bergidik ngeri di balik katupan kelopak matamu?

Entah, tapi kau tak peduli akan itu. Satu persatu pori di kulit pucatmu sibuk menafsirkan belaian angin malam. Mencoba memahami setiap bait irama lembutnya. Indera penciumanmupun tak mau kalah. Lekukan tajam sempurna itu menangkap wangi yang terbawa angin. Tak asing. Justru menghantarkan kepingan memori lama.

Ah, kau baru ingat. Ini bulan Maret. Musim semi, dan di luar sana, kelopak sakura tengah asyik mengalun bersama udara yang bergerak lincah.

Sakura. Nama yang cantik, terlintas begitu saja di barisan syaraf pusatmu. Wanginya lembut, tariannya lincah. Tak jauh berbeda dari 'Sakura' yang ada di seberang sana. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura Haruno. Sosok manis yang selalu membayangimu. Tiap waktu mengejarmu dengan serangan cinta. 'Pengganggu!' begitulah sebutan akrabmu untuknya.

Namun di balik itu, kau hanya berusaha menampik sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang tak bisa kau jelaskan dengan bibir ranummu yang kaku. Teramat kaku, hingga kau selalu kesulitan meloloskan kalimat lain dari sana, terkecuali 'pengganggu!'. Kata yang diam-diam, justru kau jadikan panggilan spesial untuknya. Bahkan Naruto dan Lee sekalipun—yang notabene adalah fans sejati Sakura—tak punya panggilan khas untuk gadis belia itu, terkecuali dengan menambahkan embel-embel 'chan' di ujung namanya. Terlalu biasa. Dan kau patut berbangga akan itu.

Harus kau akui, terkadang, akan lebih menyakitkan ketika dicintai tanpa pernah sanggup mengatakan "Ya!".

.

Maret. Kelopak sakura mendarat lambat di telapakmu. Tanpa melihat, kau mampu memastikan pendaratan mulusnya. Gesekannya di kulitmu perlahan kau coba telaah. Mengais kenangan lain yang mampu kau tarik darinya.

Siluetnya kembali melintasi awangmu. Kau mencoba menepisnya, tapi terlalu melekat pada memorimu. Di tengah malam dingin seperti ini, apa yang tengah ia lakukan? Ah, ia pasti sudah lelap sekarang. Menikmati bunga tidurnya yang bermekaran layaknya sakura di bulan Maret.

Adakah bayangmu sekadar melintasi alam mimpinya? Kau kembali berharap. Namun andai kau tahu, ia masih setia untukmu. Masih menunggu uluran tangan halusmu mengecup pipinya manja. Akan tetap menunggumu menyebut namanya mesra, sembari mempererat tautan jemari kalian. Tetap menunggu sampai kau bersedia merangkul tubuh mungilnya. Dan akan tetap begitu, tanpa pernah kau tahu ia tak sekalipun menyerah.

Deru angin sedikit meningkatkan temponya. Beku menepuk kulitmu, namun tetap kau indahkan. Kini pikiranmu sibuk bermain dengan masa lalu. Zona hitam putih dengan julukan 'nostalgia'. Puzzle-puzzle ingatan yang kian mengabur berusaha kau cerahkan. Ketika kau mendapatkan sepasang angka, batinmu girang sekaligus bingung. Ya, kau merasa bodoh saat ini. Kau bahkan tak tahu tanggal berapa sekarang.

Tidak mungkin kau memutar kemudi ingatanmu pada peristiwa tiga tahun silam. Ketika kau masih di Konoha dan mengenal benda bernama kalender. Tidak lucu, kalau kau harus menghitung mulai dari saat kau pergi hingga hari ini.

Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu kapan hari itu tiba?

Dua puluh delapan, angka yang sempat menggantung rapuh dalam ingatanmu. Hari berharga untuknya. Untuk Sakura. Dan tahun ini, tahun ke tujuh belas untuk gadis itu. Detik-detik mendebarkan, gerbang kedewasaan.

Meski hanya terbersit sekilas, sesuatu membisikimu akan hari itu. Hari dimana kau menghampiri Sakuramu dan memberikan ucapan selamat padanya. Tak perlu membingkisinya hadiah, karena kehadiranmu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Beri ia kecupan nostalgia, dan malam itu pasti akan jadi indah untuk kalian.

Ah, sungguh, kau merasa sangat bodoh saat ini. Hanya mampu berangan. Setidaknya, angkat kelopak matamu dan tunjukkan mata legendaris itu pada rembulan. Yakinlah bahwa sinar kejamnya tak bisa menghalangi langkahmu. Angkat ragamu dan ayunkan kakimu. Melangkahlah ke sana, padanya.

Tidak! Batinmu mengelak. Kau menggeleng dalam diam. Sederet pertimbangan merantai semangatmu. Bahkan sepasang onyxmu belum menunjukkan taringnya pada dewi malam.

Satu helaan napas terhentak mengosongkan paru-parumu. Antara ya dan tidak. Keduanya pilihanmu, dan hanya kau yang berhak menentukan. Tak ada seorangpun di sini yang bisa membantumu menjawab. Sekali lagi, kata hatimu yang menentukan—walau terkadang, kata hatimu teramat sering menyakiti banyak orang.

Lagi, lukisan wajahnya tak henti meracuni alam sadarmu. Decakan bibirmu membuktikan kau cukup bosan akan keadaan ini. Tak apalah, satu kali ini saja, maka kau putuskan bangkit dari pembaringanmu. Benar kau ayunkan langkah, dan benar kau menuju padanya.

Akan kau buktikan, tanggal dua puluh delapan itu. Hati kecilmu terus berteriak, memohon agar hari itu belum terlewatkan. Semoga.

.

.

Beginilah yang harus kau lakukan selama masih menyandang predikat missing-nin. Mengendap-endap hanya untuk menyusuri kampung halaman sendiri. Kau patut bersyukur, desa sudah sepi. Berterimakasihlah pada rembulan yang menunjukkan dunia larutnya malam ini.

Maka sampailah kau di sana. Flat minimalis di tengah deretan perumahan Konoha. Remang cahaya dari dalamnya mengindikasikan keberadaan sang pemilik. Tak berubah semenjak terkhir kali kau kemari. Cat pink polosnya, bahkan boneka pemanggil hujan yang setia menggantung di balkon mini itu. Semuanya masih sama, terkecuali beberapa batang krisan yang sudah jauh meninggi dalam pot putihnya. Cukup menyadarkanmu seberapa lamanya kau meninggalkan semua itu.

Cukup sudah dengan nostalgiamu. Kali ini tujuanmu mantap menemui gadis itu. Entah terlambat atau tidak, pergolakan batinmu mengharuskan memberinya sekadar ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang tersirat.

Tidak! Bukan hanya itu. Sesungguhnya bagian lain dalam dirimu menginginkan lebih. Ingin tahu keadaannya. Ingin memastikan raga itu tak merasakan sakit barang sedikitpun—walau tak ada yang bisa mengelak, bahwa hati Sakura berkebalikan, jauh merasakan luka. Setidaknya, kau ingin menatap wajahnya lebih lama. Menghayati makna pertambahan usia di wajah polosnya yang ringkih.

Kau terdiam di hadapan pintu flat miliknya. Sejuta cara melintas di otakmu untuk petualangan kecil malam ini. Kelopak sakura tadi setia tergenggam oleh balutan jemarimu. Entah akan kau apakan.

Ketika hatimu mantap, gagang pintu itu sedikit bergerak. Kau menghilang dengan cepat, menyembunyikan diri dari segala kemungkinan terburuk. Sosok lain muncul di baliknya, dan kembali menutup pintu dengan rapat.

Sepasang onyxmu sedikit kau picingkan untuk memastikan sosoknya. Bocah rubah dengan rambut jabrik pirang khasnya, yang kini mematung di depan pintu flat Sakura. Meski teramat benci akan kegagalan kecilmu, kau tetap menunggu, menanti tindakan selanjutnya dari pemuda jabrik itu. Teman lama, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Selamat tidur, Sakura-chan. Tanjoubi omedetou!"

Dua puluh delapan Maret. Hari ini.

Kau kembali geming menyaksikan kehadiran kawan lamamu. Terlebih ketika nada paraunya berujar akan sesuatu yang kau mahfum benar. Sekelebat perasaan kesal menjamahi alam sadarmu. Sebal, kecewa, sesal, dan segala tudingan sebagai makhluk paling bodoh kau tujukan untuk dirimu sendiri. Apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto di flat Sakura tengah malam begini? Apapun itu, kembali telah mengurungkan niatmu.

Kelopak sakuramu, terlepas entah dimana…

.

.

Pagi itu, Sakura Haruno mendapati bingkisan istimewa di hari ulang tahunnya. Sekotak kado yang tergeletak rapi di atas meja riasnya, berisikan sebuah sweeter pink—yang ia tahu—pemberian sang sahabat, Naruto, entah sejak kapan ada di situ.

Ah, ia baru ingat! Tak lama sebelum ini, ia pernah memberikan Naruto kunci duplikat flatnya. Pasti semalam Naruto membawanya ke sana.

Tapi bukan itu yang benar-benar membuat gadis Haruno itu terkejut. Hal yang aneh terjadi pagi ini ketika ia bangun. Sebuah kelopak sakura yang agak layu terbaring manis di telapak tangannya. Entah dari mana ia datang. Kelopak yang begitu hangat. Wanginya masih segar.

Satu hal yang ia tahu, itu bukan salah satu dari kejutan yang diberikan Naruto untuknya. Namun kelopak sakura itu, kini menjadi hadiah terindah di ulang tahun ke tujuh belas Nona Haruno. Wangi lain yang bercampur dengan wangi sakura itu sungguh tak tabu baginya. Akan ia simpan, sampai suatu saat nanti pemilik kelopak sakura itu sungguh datang meminta kembali kelopaknya.

Akankah?

**FIN**

Maafkan atas ketidakjelasan ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
